Theres more than just, us
by bubbles 0031
Summary: Nileylovee.. hesitation, wishes she still had it. It's not a mistake she swears, she loves this baby. He was her past and this baby is her future. What if? Things change... And the past becomes their present? What if he realizes HIS mistakes
1. Trailer

Trailer,

It's more than just us..

Miley POV

Long nights, long kisses, long passion, long love. Long summer, long hesitation, done. Over with. I wish we still had that hesitation, bevause sex complicates evrerything. I would love to rewind time, and take back the harsh words . Take back a desicion, that, changed everyting. I won't say its a mistake, none of it. You were a part of my life, which was my past. I won't cry or run into your ams. I will tell you once, because I don't want t repeat myself.

** This is NOT a love story. **

It's more, and less of that. What we had was speacial, and don't you dare tell me you felt nothing! I know you felt something. I put up with your shit for the longest time. Your clingyness, thats right I've **NEVER** met another person so clingy. Good luck finding someone else, because I was the **ONE**. I don't blame her for flirting with you, and I for that matter, don't blame myself for leaving. I blame you, if anything I blame you. You could've resisted, you could've loved me like I loved you.

Now I'm gone, and all I have is this little reminder of you nesting softly in my arms. Innocent, like I used to be. If you knew. If you only knew.

so important read!

**AUTHORS NOTE:)~ SO GUYS:), WHATTA THINKK? PLEASSEEEEEEE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLDDDD TO ME!:), I THINK ITS NEAT, AND:) ITS NOT YOUR TYPICAL BABY STORY. ITS MORE THAN THAT ITS THE LOVE THAT THEY SHARED:). THEN ALL CRASHING DOWN.. PLEASSEEEEEEE REVIEW I WILL UPDATE VERYY SOON,:) STORYS ALLREADY WRITTEN JUST GOTTA PUT DIFFERENT TIMES TO POST IT.**


	2. Dear Nick

Chapter 1~ Dear Nick

Miley POV

Someone once told me love was everylasting, so don't tell me you forgot. I still have the alifetime. So I'll send you a letter. Not leaving a reurn adress, I'd prefer that you have nothing to do with our baby. You would hurt her, its in your nautre. I know that you would run back to me if you knew, and just like the first time 6 months later you'd run away. I'll make up some astonishing lie about how you were such a great man. That you traveld the world and performed music to all different countries. You were famous and that you loved her very much and would always love her. How you didn't want to leave her, but it was nessecary.

I just can't face the because part. Because you don't love her and didn't even know he existed for part of her life! No, shes going to be my happy little girl.

"Shush, little girl don't say a word mommies going to bring you the whole wide world" I sang to my prescious Alexandria. The most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. Beautiful short auburn locks spun around her face complementing her rosy red cheeks and ocean like blue eyes. She was my daughter,' spitting image of her mother'. Everyone says, I think she looks like Nicks, shes got Nicks heart. When it was giving whole, and just so, loving.

"Oh!" I groaned flabergasted. Alexandria may look like an angel, but her poop smells like hell. "Does someone need there diapey changed"I cooed Alexandria as she giggled in my arms. Shes almost 2 years of age, and shes barley walking! I don't know if it's a bad sign. I frowned as I saw her stand up and nearly sit backdown immediatley. She kept trying, I'll give her that. My baby's got guts. After a stniky, memotrabe diaper change and a hot bath for both baby and mommy. I finally got her settled down in bed.

Shes so innocent when she sleeps, it's peaceful, and kinda disturbing, I was trying so hard to get momma to come from her sweet lips. All I heard was 'cup', 'ball' and 'doll'. I didn't know those three words could make so many sentences. We'll The moment I've been dreading is coming, and I might as we'll get it off my chest! Take out my handy pen, and get writing.

Dear Nick,

I'm not going to waste my time. So lets just get to my point. You have a daughter. Her names Alexandria, and were doing just fine without you. Don't bother trying to contact us, **WE** don't need anymore hurt... I don't mean to be harsh. We had a good past. I'm just not going to waste my future on you. She is **MY** daughter, I just would rather you hear it from me. Rather than someone else. Good luck with whatever your doing, I wouldn't know.

Sincerely, Miley

This letter was supposed to make me feel confident, and feel strength. All that flooded through me was, guilt, and emptiness. I sealed the letter and heasitated putting it in the mailbox. We were 16, we'll I was 16 and he was 17. A year doesen't seem like much difference. It was. Somehow I mailed the letter, it was all for Alex I repeated, all for my little girl. Although I mailed the letter, when Alex was napping I found myself writing an alternative one.

Dear Nick

I love you, I always will love you. I thought I would let you know, that you have a daughter. Please don't be angry with me! I'm sorry I kept it from you, I just didn't want to bother you. I need you, your baby girl needs you. I'll never forget our summer. I don't know what it ment to you, but it ment the world to me.

Love, Mileyxoxo


	3. Joe

Chapter 2 Joe

Miley POV

It was good to have a break from Alex. Dont get me wrong I love her, with all my heart. I just really haven't spent time out of the house since she was born! I needed adult time, I've had enough wiggles television, to last me a lifetime. Be'sides me and Joe haven't talked in awhile. Joe was, amazing, I would say he was like a second brother to me. But. He wasn't even vlose to that. He was just the guy that girls go to for a rebound, someone who makes them smile for a little while till they come back to reality. It was a depressing thought, and I wish I didn't think that way. What can I say, Joes a flirt.

"You look good" Joe said, laughing at my blushing probably.

"Good for having a baby" I added with raised eyebrows. His choice of outfit today was a total **JOE** thing. White skinny jeans, with a chocolate brown coat, and a gold tie. His hair, was as always amazing. Carefully arranged in a mo- hawk, or as he liked to use the term fo-hawk.

"Let me buy you dinner" Joe brought up out of the blue.

"Dinner so soon" I paused, trying not to show how shocked I was. "We've barley seen eachother for five minutes"

"I've know you for nearly my entire life, I wanna make up for lost time" He said sweetly. Brushing a strand piece of hair out of my face.

"Your such a flirt!" I screamed. Retreating in the other direction. I don't fall for dudes like Joe, never have. I could hear his footsteps getting quicker behind me as he **TRIED** to keep up.

"I always have flirted with you!" He laughed trying to stop me from running any farther away. "You never said I couldn't" He winked. I could feel his breath heat, making the hairs on my neck stand up straight.

"And I", I stutterd "Think you need to get out of my face" I chuckled jokingly. Joe of all people knew I was joking, but i swore I saw his face drop a little.

"Fine", he pretended to pout. "I heard you got accepted into Julliard" He smiled.

I groand. I've already been getting collage lectures from my dad! How Julliard was a once in a lifetime oppurtunity. How in the future I couldn't relie on him so much, and would have to find a **REAL** job. "I can't its too much money" I lied.

"Please!" Joe smirked, "We all know your dad has billions from his singing carrer"

I looked at the ground, trying to avoid anything but Joes eyes, "You never went for your dreams, lifes full of adventures, and theres Alexandria" I replied.

Joe looked kind of sad of my desicion. He'll get through it, theres someone way more important I have to think of. We finished our coffe from starbucks, and I went home suprisinly missing my baby girl after only an hour. She seemed pretty excited to see me to, then again shes a baby shes excited to see anything that makes noise. She was tierd after about an hour of me, so I set her down for bed, but this time I layed down and took a nap with her. I brushed her soft gental fingers. When I was awake I was always thinking. It's painful to think, I promised myself I wouldn't cry along time ago. I hope when shes older she understands, that none of this is her fault. That she is such a gift, and I am the luckiest person in the world to have her.


	4. June 5th 2009

Chapter 3 June 5th 2009

Miley POV

I remeber back to the first day I got to **KNOW** Nick..

June 5th Summer 2009

God, I don't belive there is a god. If there is hes evil, and tortures people. God supposed to help you! Love you be there when no one else is. I have no one now, I hate him for taking her away.

"Why me!" I screamed in the pouring ran, repeating it over and over as I spun in cicles. Letting my makeup run down my face and my clothes get soaked wet, along with my hair. The worlds not fair, I could've saved her! I could've saved her, and you let her die. It was not her time.

"It wasn't her time!" I cried, finally letting myself collapse on the hard wet ground. By this time I couldn't tell which were my tears,and which were the rain. I lay here carless, because I don't care. I don't care if a car comes and hits me, and kills me. Better me than my mother she was an amazing women. I never gave food to the homeless, or associated with people in the neighborhood, I didn't even know my neighbors names. I never adopted children, and talked to a man, and stoped that man from jumping off a building.

"What are you doin?" I hear someone asking me. I don't even look to see who it is at this point i honestly dont care. All I know is there standing in the pouring rain waiting for me to say something.

"Waiting for death" I finally responded. I looked up then and saw Nicholas Gray. He didn't have that smirk like he usaully does, he was being guienuine.

"Let me help you up" He reached for my hand. I shook my head and stood upmyself.

"I don't want you to touch me" I cried, spilling my heart out, "I don't want anyone to touch me"

He nodded his head like he understood, but it was obvioius he didn't. The difference between him and everyone else, is that he doesent even try to care. He just acts as if I'm another person with a loss, its not all fake.

"I lost my brother a year ago" he said not looking at me. At that point I didn't know what to say. "His name was Kevin, commited suicide" We were walking under a shelter now, and I noticed he started lighting a cigarette.

"Why?" I asked. Why would anyone want to die. Why would someone kill themselves, when theres people who don't need to die everyday.

He was pissed, "Why." He smirked, "Because he was gay, and nobody could accept it, not his friends my parents, or me" He looked at me with suffer. Throwing the ciggarette on the ground

"Maybe I should try suicide" I said numbly. He gave me a look that sent chills through my spine.

"Suicide isn't funny", he paused. "I don't know what your going through, bad breakup, girl drama, whatever. But don't you dare say suicide is the answer." He wasn't yelling as expected, he was calm, and tierd.

"Its not anything like that" I screamed. He laughed, and I slapped him in the face. His eyes went wide and I smirked. My hands smacked into his jaw a second time, and I went amaing for a third time, when he reached out stopped my hands and twisted them behind my back.

First time I every realized what Nick was capable of. I wasn't afraid, just frusterated. I've barley said a sentence to him, and now he thinks he knows me? I watched him let me go easily, and walk away without a word. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I would say I got to know Nick, atleaset a side I've never knew before.


	5. Stay

Chapter 4

stay

MileyPOV

I stroked the black and white grand piano keys. It was like it was calling my name, urging me on to play. I havn't played the piano in over a year. I just didn't feel the same about music after Nick. For most couples, the girl would beg the man to sing her to bed. Just to hear his voice. For us, he begged me to play and sing him asleep, and I did every night. I would play until my fingers bleed. Then Nick would apologize for being so needy. He would kiss my fingers and his lips would travel up my arm to my neck. He would kiss me all over. Until both of us were breathing heavily.

I took A deep breath and set down on the padded bench, next to the piano. Then it happend, I played

Well it's good to hear your voice, I hope you're doin' fine  
And if you ever wonder, I'm lonely here at night  
I'm lost here in this moment, and time keeps slippin' by  
And if I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side

Oh, I miss you  
Oh, I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm comin' home, I'll be comin' home  
And if you ask me, I will stay  
I will stay

Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside  
I look up at the stars, hoping you're doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer, and I can hear you say

Oh, I miss you  
Oh, I need you  
I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm comin' home, I'll be comin' home  
And if you ask me, I will stay  
I will stay

Always stay  
I never wanna lose you  
And if I have to, I will choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
Cuz my heart would stop without you

I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm comin' home, I'll be comin' home  
And if you ask me, I will stay  
I'll always stay

And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm comin home, I'll be comin' home  
And if you ask, I will stay  
I will stay  
I will stay

I looked down, and threw my hands at the keys. Making a loud noise, and breaking my promise to Alex. I promised I wouldn't cry, and all I could manage was crying. After I gatherd myself together enough. I walked to Alexandria's room and just stared at her.

"I'm doing this for us, for our future" I cried to her. Pulling out enrolling forms for Julliard.

"Just doing this for us" I repeated with a sigh.


	6. Making A better Future

**Important:l, Nobody is reviewing, and it hurts my feelings. I know there is SOMEBODY reading my stories. And I don't know if I can continue writing if there isn't.. Also the NEXT chapter is what you've been waitinn' for:)**

Chapter 6~ Making a better future

Miley POV

Dad told me it wasn't going to be as hard as it seems, thats also what he told me about having a baby. I just can't concentrate, last time I went to school, I was the fat girl. The pregnant girl. Things were said and done then everyone turned there back on me

"Just remeber your not going, to party" Dad said, with a half frown. Patting my shoulder, reminding me of the last time I went to a party.

"Dad", I smiled reasurring him. "I'm a women now" He took his hand off my shoulder immediatley. He didn't like when I used the term 'woman'

"When your living under my roof", he paused shaking his head, "Your not a woman."

"I groaned, and made sure everything was in place for orientation. I made sure I had enough clothes to last me several weeks until I could come home. I expected dad to just get the hint I didn't want to talk anymore, and leave. He just stood there, watching me.

"I can keep the baby, you know" He sighed, sitting next to my nearly full bag. I threw the plaid shirt I was folding down on my bed and faced my dad.

"I can keep her!" I screamed. "I can't belive you'd want to take a mother away from her daughter." Water filled my eyes, as my dad sprung up to hug, and comfort me.

"All the same, is it right for Alexandria?" Dad replied.

"They have a great daycare!" I tried to persuade. I knew that this one, I wasn't going to win.

"She'd be locked up in a collage" He paused. Walking through the door. "It's time you think about both your futures, she doesen't belong there"

I heard Alex screaming through the baby monitor, and knew my peace and quiet was over for the evening. I picked her up and rocked her back and forth in my arms. Smiling bigger each time I heard her little laugh. I set her down next to the bed with me, and put up a teal sequience tank top.

"To flashy?" I frowned, asking her advice.

"Ball!" Alex giggled, showing her first tooth coming in. I laughed thinking how stupid it was asking a baby for advice.

"What do you think, think daddy will find us?" I said. Knowing it wasn't right to bring up a man she didn't know. I didn't need to worry about those mistakes just yet. She didn't understand. I'm sure there will be plenty times in the future when I say the wrong thing. Especially when shes a teenager. She just makes me feel old, I wish she would be young forver, and I could be young forver.

"About time to leave Bud!" I heard dad scream.

"Ready to go see mommys new school, and mommys going to learn how to sing beautiful music." I cooed her. Switching her to my left arm, and rolling my bag with my left. I looked back one more time at my old room. Where I learned to play piano and guitar, and I used to have real friends. Until they found out I was pregnant, I sighed. I have her now

"Your all I need baby girl all I need" I promised her kissing her cheek.


	7. John

**I got more reviews on it:), so heres another chapter:)! But I still want more reviews.. and I know I posted this yesterday, but still.. So ATLEAST 3 reviews on this one:), or not another chapter! And I kinda had writers block, so sorry if its's not that good:l. and it wasn't what you've been waiting for JUST yet. I thought it was going to be but NEXT chapter :) promise**

Chapter 7~ John

Miley POV

First thing I thought when I walked in this school was...wow. Julliard, performing arts! For the first time since highschool, I didn't want anyone to know I had a baby. The truth was no one **HAD** to know, this was a new start a new life. I get to live in a dorm, I can make friends, again. I laughed quietly to myself. This was, something, sometings going to work this year. After we got my dorm number, and key. Alexandria, and dad walked me up. Theres so many different types of people here. I didn't feel strange.

"I guess this is it" Dad said, hiding a tear.

"I'ts okay to cry sometimes" , I paused wiping a tear out the corner of my eye. "Isn't that what you told me. I pointed at his chest with a small chuckle.

"Yes" he smiled sadly. "When can you come visit?" Dad asked. I checked my schedule, trying hard not to look at Alex, knowing I would probably breakdown. **IT** wasn't good to make a scene on your first day.

"A month,they've given us a week to visit family" I sighed. Finally reaching out for my baby, to say my last words to her.

"I know you think your abandoning her" Dad paused. "Your not your trying to be a good mother. He replied. Giving a quick kiss on my forehead. Leaving to get a cup of coffe, so me and Alexandria could be alone. We embraced for a few minutes, until I pulled something off my neck. A necklace my mother gave me before she died.

"I want to give this to you baby" I cried. "I'll be home soon, so don't forget me" I finished saying. It was a diamond necklace. Ingraved with 'My love will last forever'. I clicked it behind her neck, and I think she understood. She was crying to. I kept telling her 'don't cry don't cry'. I couldn't help it, I was crying to. Then we said our goodbyes, and they left. People leave but they alwayas come back. So I unpacked my stuff and somehow moved on from the pain.

An hour later I heard a knock on the door.

"Open up!" Someone shouted, "This bags heavy!" I hurried to the door, not wanting to make any enemys on my first day. When I opened the door there was a girl. She had black waist length hair, with full bangs, Average height slightly taller than me, she was nicley poportioned, with full upper body and lower body. She was rather pale, and also had Dark brown eyes. Wearing black ripped skinny jeans a red jacket, and a black tank top.

"Oh, god." I said looking at her bags,voluntarily reaching out to help her. She set the rest of her stuff doen on the bed below mine, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Then set out her hand, with a huge smile.

"Hey, I'm Demitria Lovato, but call me Demi!" She said enthusiastically. I gladly shook her hand, and set out mine with a smile, almost as big as hers.

"Miley", i laughed "But you can call me, Miley" We shook hands, and I could see we were going to get along just fine. Wait, better than fine. I really liked this girl.

"So, Miley" She laughed while she was unpacking. "What brings you to Julliard?" Then she switched her voice to a more british tone, "School of the performing arts" Demi Quoted. I started mimicking her and unpacking my suitcase as we'll.

"Just the same reason as everyone else, to perform. Preferably guitar, piano, or acapelo" I paused, "What about you?" I asked curious.

"Just living the dream, singing" She said. Starting to zone off in her own world. I would do that often. Whenever I was thinking about the future. Or how amazing it would be to be famous like my dad was.

"You wouldn't happen to be, Miley Cyrus, Billy Ray Cyrus's daughter?" Demi asked. I was hoping to avoid this question the entire year. Better now than later I guess. I knew girls would think that I got in because of my dads title. Which may have been true. I won't be staying here because of his title, I'm going to make my own title.

"Actually", I laughed "That would be me!" I said sarcastically. Not paying attention, I knocked my jewlrey box off my bed. All its contents spilled everywhere. Including pictures of me and Alexandria. Demi picked up all of them, handing them to me except for one.

"Is that your sister?" she pointed to the picture of me and Alex. Me giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I uh-" I stutterd not quite sure what to say. "It's my cousin" I finally spit out. Demi quietly mutterd an 'Oh', and we finished unpacking getting on a different subject of guys.

"Like anyone yet?" She questioned, kidding. I laughed and played along with the joke seeing I had only been here a few hours.

"Just the hot guy next door" I said playfully with a wink.

We just talked, first time in awhile I socialied with a girl my age. It was nice to have a friend. We walked around campus, and she talked about her family. Shes an only child, and it's just her and her mother in an apartment. Her dad left before she was born.

"I almost had a son" Demi half smiled. Putting her left and on her heart and closing her eyes for just a second.

"Used to?" I didn't want to intrude, but she brought it up so i figured it was okay to ask.

"They said he had a diease, before he was" She said wiping a tear from her eye. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. I hugged her tightly. Only can't even imagining what my life would be like without Alex.

"You don't have to tell me." I put my hand on her shoulder, "I understand." She looked up at the sky, at the clouds. Although I felt as if she was looking at more than that. Like she was looking at her baby. Sending good prayers his way.

"No" She smiled sadly. "Everythings ment for a reason, and I, just know, I need to tell you this" I stood there quietly, ready to give her my full attention.

"His name was Cody, we were young, and he convienced me that he was in love with me. He was the best boyfriend I vould ever ask for, and if I ever needed him I could call him. One day we had sex, and it wasn't our first time, but this time it was differnt. The condom broke, and I was pregnant. I told him thinking he would support me, and he said that he was ashamed to be seen with me. That I was stupid, and I made a mistake. That he didn't even want to **SEE** the baby. I cried, alot, and then I got over. It was a normal regular doctors appointment, and they said he had a disease, a type of deformity. The doctors said there was only a 20% chance he'd even survive the birth" Demi said, heart broken. "I still continued with the pregnancey, wanting to give him, as much of a life as I could, John was born. We had the most amazing hour together I could ever ask for, and I wouldn't have traded it for **ANYTHING**" Demi finished. I thought I had it rough, and I realized Demi would never judge me, she wouldn't care if I had a baby. I still thought I'd keep it to myslf until the time was right. She didn't breakdown. I told her it was okay if she did. Like my dad said its okay to cry sometimes.


	8. Impossible

**Authors Note:)~ Heres chapter 8 which IS what you've been waiting for 5 reviews for next:D!**

Chapter 8, Imposible

Miley POV

It was the first day we get to perform. I am nervous, of course. I'm also ready to shine, Demi offered to do a duet with me, seeing it was my fist time. I told her it was okay, I knew she wanted her own special moment. We made a deal we wouldn't tell eachither what we were singing. We wanted to be suprised.

"This is what you guys will do, you will listen to Mr. Millers students, and then you all will go uo in this order, Taylor S, Taylor L, Selena, David, Ashely, Kevin, Demi, and last Miley. " Ms Wilson said. Handing us a paper which also had the list written on it. It was an honor to be choosen to perform. Only the best 8 out of each class perform. There were tons of classes, but performers were only required to watch the class before them, and their classmates. Demi started talking to Selena, so I went upstairs to freshen up before we perform.

I looked in the miror, trying to picture me, as someone more beautiful. That how I get through the day smetimes, pretending I have a mask on.

"Your beautiful don't worry about it" Someone whisperd in my ear. I turned around and back up completley next to the sink, when I saw it was Joe.

"Holy, shit!", I paused catching my breath, "You scared me!" He laughed, held up his hands, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my fault, someone doesen't answer any of her bestfriends calls" Joe bitterly replied. I can see I'd hurt him, but at the moment all I really cared to hear from was Alex. Joe was just going to talk about his dates, and how much he loves this girl. I'm jelous, I wish I had a love life.

"Joe!" I shouted, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not perfect, and that I'm a horrible bestfriend!" I moaned! He took another step towards me, once again getting a little to close. Then kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't pull away. We've agreed, our kisses only mean practice. So it didn't mean anything. No matter how romantic he tried tomake it. It was like a blank page. No way to describe it, because theres nothing to describe.

"Relax" He said rubbing my shoulders. "I'm here to support you, and I wanted to hear you sing." Joe said. I did relax and my shoulders weren't tense anymore. When me and Nick dated, Nick couldn't handle the way me and Joe were, because were more than friends. Were closer than that, closer than a relationship. I felt sometimes I could talk to Joe over Nick.

"You really came all the way down here to see me" I smiled.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world" He kissed my forhead, as we swung from side to side in my bathroom. Dancing, to the music in our hearts.

First up was Taylor Swift, she played Avril Lavine Girlfriend, which I thought didn't show her vocal talent very we'll. Taylor can sing, she just doesen't have any meaning in her songs.

Then Taylor Lautner,sang some John Mayor song. He could sing good. Captin of the football team, major stud. I think everyone paid more attention to his body, than his singing. I know I was.

Next Selena Gomez, I thought she was amazing. Singing I'll stand by you, Carrie Underwood. She put meaning into her work. She wasn't fake, like the Taylors. She was real. She got pitchy towards the end, but really amazing job.

Then David Arhcileta, his vocal talent was outstanding. Singing Grenade by Bruno Mars. He's just so shy on stage. He barley moved a step!

Then Ashely Tisdale & Kevin Jonas sing a duet Don't you wanna stay here a little while. They did better than Selena, how much they belived, and loved eachother showed on stage. They were blessed with amazing voices, though Ashely outshined him a bit.

Then my favorite act of the night. Demi's song touched my heart in so many ways, I actually cried. She Sang what it means to be loved by Mark Shultz

For five months and eight days my wife and I had waited  
Gettin' ready for our baby girl  
But when he called the doctor said I need to see you  
and could you come in soon  
then something died inside of me to sit with him and hear  
the tests that said our baby may not live to be a year  
then turnin' to my wife and he said "whata you wanna do?"  
and she said...

I wanna give her the world  
I wanna hold her hand  
I wanna be her mom for as long as I can  
and I wanna live every moment until that day comes  
I wanna show her what it means to be loved

so we spent each day, watchin' every minute  
and prayin' for our baby girl  
and I will not forget the way I felt that moment  
when she came into this world  
but they took her from the room just as soon as she was born  
and watchin' through a window I could see her holdin' on  
when a voice inside me said... 

I wanna give her the world  
I wanna be her dad  
I wanna hold her close for as long as I can  
and I wanna live every moment until that day comes  
I wanna show her what it means to be loved

I said everyday  
we've got to bring her home  
she's been out to prove the doctors wrong  
oh and you should see her now  
she's as pretty as her mom  
and theres a boy at the front door waiting just to take her to her high school prom...

and he wants to give her the world  
wants to hold her hand  
and someday she may get a wedding band  
but she's gunna live every moment until that day comes  
and we're gunna show her what it means to be loved

Oh yeah (what it means to be loved)

show her what it means to be loved  
what it means to be loved

She had the best applause out of everyone, over half the audience stood up. I could see, alot of you girls crying to. She was amazing when the song was done she took the mike for a second

"I would like to dedicate that song, to someone I loved VERY much" She said balling her eyes out. It was my term and as they called my name I thought my stomach was going to explode. How could I ever top that. I was the only one out of everyone who decided to sing there own song. I saw the spotlight, and I thought of Alex and I sang

These four walls  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep  
Didn't take long for the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls came down around us

It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again

It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses  
I've made my peace  
Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
'Cause these four walls were not strong enough  
ooooh  
It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again

Yeah, it's difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah, it's difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around

It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again  
Yeah  
Ooh  
These four walls again 

I finished, and was shocked to find everyone standing applauseing, and not even one person was seated. A tear ran down my cheek, as I reakized people care. Even if you think they don't.

"Watta go Miley!" I heard Joes voice from the audience. I laughed and wiped my tears, but what I saw was a chocolate brown eyed, brown haired boy. I caught his eye, and ran off the stage as quickly as possible. No matter if he wants me or not, I refuse to lose him again. Atleast not without trying. He was out of the room before I even made it off stage. I ran through the hallways, running my gingers through my hsir. Pulling at my roots frustarated. Then I heard the faint noise of a beautiful melody, and voice.

Got the news today doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got until it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know

Then I started to sing along with Nick, as head head slowly turned and caught eyes with me. I felt alive again, the spark was light inside, and I started taking steps closer and closer to him. Even though I was afraid, afraid, he'd bring me in then push me out even farther than before.

All this time goes by, still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
Waiting on a cure but none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got until it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know, know, know

But you don't know what you got until it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, yeah, whoa, yeah  
You don't even know

So I'll wait 'til kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
I'll be fine

A few weeks after I moved, and we were still in contact, Nick wrote that song for it was our song, and no matter where he sang it, he'd think of me. By the time the song was over, we were face to face. I watched the way he watched me, like I was a dream, that any decond he vould wake up. I actually just wanted to touch him once. Just to see if he was real, or a figment of my imagination. He lifted his had as if he was going to stroke my face, and I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, he paused. Chaging his mind and replacing his arm by his side. I didn't want to be the first one to break the silence, for the firt time I liked the silence. I didn't feel the need to scream my feelings at him. I enjoyed just feeling his aroma, sensing his scent.

"Impossible: he stared wide eyes, finally brushing his hand against ,my cheek. I looked into his deep brown orbs. He really couldn't belive he was seeing me.

"After, all this time, thats all you can say?" I asked a little hurt, seeing him contemplate something in his head.

"What happend to me? Why am I here?" He questioned, confusing me further. He then brushed his own cheek, I now was worried. Not even I was that shcoked.

"Why are you here, did you track me down?" I said bitterly, watching him take a step back. Doing what I prayed he wouldn't. Sticking his hand up, stopping me from taking a step towads him

"I thought, I thought you were dead" He said blankly

Holyshit.. 


End file.
